Whatever Happened to Lenny?
by tvsitcomfan
Summary: Takes place after show. Tragedy happens for Laverne. It is then that one of her close friends come back into her life. Has things changed between them and is he there to stay?
1. Chapter 1

Whatever Happened to Lenny?

(Takes place in a 1969, 2 years after show ended).

"I'm coming," said Laverne as she put down her cup of coffee she had in her hand. Opening her back door, Rhonda ran in with a box in her hands.

"Thank you so much. That was getting too heavy for Rhonda! Now tell me, what do you plan on doing with this stuff?"

"It's not just 'stuff', Rhonda. This is my old scrapbook and pictures from high school! I haven't looked at it for the longest time!" Rhonda was filled with excitement as Laverne opened the album.

"Here's a picture of Shirley and I at our first Fabian concert. Boy was that a great night or what?" Searching around the cardboard box on her coffee table, she pulled out another photo.

"Aha! I remember this! My semi formal dance! Shirley went with Carmine, of course. I went with the Fonz. He was a cool guy. Of course I wasn't his only date that night. Which is why I danced with Lenny part of the time. He was a decent dancer when he wanted to be." Laverne's smile faded a little as she turned the page.

"Whatever happened to Lenny? He just up and left? Not even a word from Squiggy. Must have been something important." Rhonda got up from her seat and went to get a glass of water.

"You know, if Rhonda didn't know any better, I would have thought you had some feelings for Lenny."

"Me? Feelings for Lenny? You must be joking!" Laverne said, trying to sound serious.

"I'm just stating a fact, Laverne. Shirley seemed grossed out by Squiggy most of the time. When it came to you and Lenny though..." Just then, her phone started to ring.

"Rhonda,I haven't a clue what you are talking about...hello?" Laverne was quiet as she answered her phone. Most of the time she was speechless until she said "okay" and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't have time to talk. I have to go." Laverne exclaimed.

"Laverne..."

"It's my pop. He got sent to the hospital. He had a heart attack." Laverne grabbed her bag and ran out the door,Rhonda tagging along behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

"The wake is this coming Friday and the funeral the following day. I'll call you after dinner. In the morning too. Alright,Shirley. Love ya too!" Hanging up the phone again, she was hoping that that was the end of her phone calls for the day. The non stop bringing was giving her a headache. She appreciated people's thoughts and concerns but just wanted a moment to herself. Just then, she heard a knock at her door. Unwilling to answer it, she took a few extra moments,expecting Squiggy to come back down to visit and possibly borrow something. Opening the door, she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Len,it's you! I can't believe it! Wait til I tell Squig!" Just then, Laverne broke down crying into Lenny's shirt. All Lenny could do was hug her back.

" I just heard the news last night. I just had to come...I'm so sorry, Vernie." Just then Laverne's expression changed from sadness to anger.

"Where have you been, Len? Everyone has been looking everywhere for ya! How could you just walk out on us?"

"I can explain. Believe me, I didn't mean to hurt anyone or anything. It's just something I had to do,ya know?"

"What was so important that you had to leave us,though? I mean first Shirley, then you and then Carmine right after." Just then, Lenny blew up.

" I was in the war, okay? I came home a little over a month ago. I didn't tell anyone on account of I didn't wanna worry em. Guess it didn't matter much since I did anyways,huh?"

"Len, I'm sorry. I didn't know,I..."

"Well,now ya know."

"What happened?" Laverne asked curiously. Lenny bent down to the best of his ability and lifted up his pant leg.

"It's a fake. It's better than nothing. I can walk again but can't go back. Just wanted to make something of myself. Do something for the country that I can be proud of. I didn't want to be stuck by Squiggy's side my whole life. I like him and he's my best friend and all. Just wanna be independent for a while, ya know?"

Laverne smiled in put her arm around Lenny and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you,Len. I really am!" He remained quiet for a moment then turned back to Laverne,continuing his thought with hesitation.

"I know you're gonna be busy and all and maybe not that much up to company but..."

"-I'd love you to stay a few days. That would be nice!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7:30 in the morning. Laverne couldn't fall back to sleep. She got dressed and headed down the stairs to make some breakfast. Once she reached the kitchen doorway, she smelled something wonderful. Just then, the door opened and Lenny appeared with a tray of pancakes and sausage. Laverne was quite amused. She wondered when Lenny had learned to cook.

"I hope the couch was comfortable enough. I was worried with your leg." she asked.

"Nah, it was fine. You might need a new rug,though. It's not comfortable at all" Laverne realized not much had changed about Lenny.

"I remembered you liked banana pancakes. I had a friend who gave me his wife's recipe. I was hoping it would be alright. First time making it." Laverne was just about to take another bit of hear meal when she heard her front door open.

"Hello!"

Lenny got up to approach his old friend. Squiggly and Lenny exchanged hugs and then backed up quickly.

"So,Leonard, how long has it been? Nice to see you finally came back. Admit it, you couldn't stand being around my face any longer?" Lenny laughed and punched him in the arm.

"You tell her everything,Len?" Lenny nodded his head.

"Now,Laverne, when's Shirley coming so we can all go out together and catch up?"

"She's coming tonight. It's just her. Walter's mother has their daughter." Laverne went to the closet and grabbed her jacket.

"Hey where are you going?" Squiggy asked Laverne.

"Where do you think?" Lenny shook his head.

"Squig, I'm gonna be heading out with Laverne. We shouldn't be too long." Laverne exchanged glances with the two.

"You don't have to,Len." He took Laverne's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I want to be there for you." Lenny's eyes remained on Laverne longer than usual. A smile crept upon her face.

"Okay" was all she could say.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Laverne,Lenny and Squiggy were in a booth in Mario's, a new pizza place around the corner from Laverne. The place smelled of fresh baked garlic bread,making the trio hungrier.

"Laverne, by the time she gets here, I would've already eaten the garlic bread and maybe have the wallpaper for dessert. Can we just order already?" Squiggy asked impatiently as he tapped his finer continuously. Just then, Shirley came through the door.

"I apologize everyone, just got caught in traffic."

"Hey how are ya,Shirley?" Laverne asked.

"Hey, let's dig in! This garlic bread is calling my name!" Squiggy responded.

"Nice to see you too,Squiggy." Shirley rolled her eyes and sat down next to her best friend.

"So,how's the family? Johnny must be getting real big now! Last I saw him then all he could say was 'La'. Thought that was the cutest thing!" Shirley laughed and put her napkin on her lap.

"He is almost two. I tell ya, he is the spitting image of his father more and more every day! Squiggy, how is the talent business coming?"

"Never better! I found this amazingly talented guy! He's a genius,I tell ya! He can sing and squirt milk through his nose at the same time. Isn't that something?" Lenny couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing.

"How about you,Len? I haven't seen you in the longest time. What have you been up to? Laverne says you're back to stay for a while."

"Yeah,that's right."

"You seeing anyone?" Laverne kicked Shirley under the table.

"As a matter of fact, no. Looking for a job in the next few days. Might play the guitar or something. Neither positions have been filled yet" Lenny replied uneasily.

"They have entertainment here all the time,Len. Why don't you check it out? Just tell them you're a friend of mine. They can't refuse you. You're too good!" Laverne said. Just then,Laverne got up from her seat and ran to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Lenny asked with concern, peering towards her direction.

"I hope she's okay." Shirley responded.

"She musta got sick from you giving her that look."

"What look?" Lenny asked in defense.

"You know" Squiggy imitated Lenny's facial expression with exaggeration.

"Just bug off,will ya,Squig?" He got up and shoved his chair into the table, heading to check on Laverne.

"What did I do,Shirley?" Squiggly asked honestly.

"Don't worry about it. I think Lenny just has to figure things out. Don't let it bother you." Just then,their combination pizza arrived at their table.

"Hey, Vernie, you okay?" Lenny whispered as he stood outside the bathroom. A minute went by before Laverne exited the bathroom, walking right into Lenny.

"After you," he said as he stepped aside,gesturing to the table. He pulled Laverne's seat out for her before sitting himself down.

"Squiggy and I were talkng-"

"-We were?" Squiggy interrupted Shirley.

"Yes, we were,remember? Anyways, as I was saying, I need his help with something tonight. Maybe after we eat, you two can go off and do your own thing. We'll catch up with you later." Laverne looked to Lenny.

"Want to go now? I had a piece and I'm full already." Lenny nodded and got up, letting Laverne walk ahead of him. Squiggy gave Lenny a thumbs did the same in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Laverne and Lenny could see miles away from where they were standing. The sun was setting on the cool autumn day. Lenny looked off in the distance, turning to look at Laverne when he knew she was turned away. Both of them enjoyed the silence while they watched the sky change colors.

"I wish my pop was here" Laverne said suddenly as a tear crept down her face.

"It's so beautiful." Lenny smiled and hugged her from behind.

"He's here." Laverne turned her head to him and smiled. Realizing where she was compared to Lenny's face, she turned back around.

"I'm sure your pop would've been proud of you. Grown up to be a wonderful lady like you are."

"All he wanted was grand kids and I never gave him any. I set him up with someone who I believed would be the love of his life,Edna, and she just walked out on him. Explain that,Len." Len turned Laverne around.

"Listen, Laverne." Tears were flowing down from her face,trying to hide them.

" You can't change people. Edna lost out on a terrific guy. And it wasn't your fault that you didn't find that special someone yet. You will,I know you will. You know why,Laverne?" Her face dried up as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"You're special. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better,either. I mean it. I have met many girls in my years. None of them add up to you. You're kind, sweet, understanding, beautiful...you're pop knew that and I can tell ya now that I know that. Don't let anyone tell ya differently." Lenny stood motionless as he held Laverne's face in his hands. Lenny feeling in his heart what he wanted to do next. He slightly leaned forward,then he stopped himself.

"Len,Len,Len..." Laverne said cautiously.

"We're friends,remember? We always will be. At least we are supposed to be. You didn't want to ruin that do,you?" Laverne said as she backed up slowly. Lenny nodded his head as he walked back to the main road. The rest of the wall back to Laverne's,neither of them spoke a word to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Shirley entered the room,noticing Laverne lying on the couch. Slowly heading up the stairs, Shirley noticed Laverne's eyes were open.

"Laverne,you okay?" Shirley came back down the stairs. Laverne scooted over to make room for her friend.

"Shirl, why did you have Len and I go out? Were you really helping out Squiggy with something or just pretending because I had the impression that maybe...Never mind." Laverne layed back down on her side, looking away from Shirley.

" I just figured you two missed each other. But, listen,Laverne, if you do have feelings for him..."

"Shirley, I-"

"Laverne, I know you have always been friends. People have to be friends for a while to get to know each other, everyone knows that. All I am saying is to follow your heart. Otherwise, Laverne, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Shirley gave her a hug, then headed to bed.

"Lenny, you've been quiet for a whole two minutes. There's gotta be something on your mind." Squiggy paced back and forth,watching Lenny as he sat in a chair, looking out the window.

"There's nothing to say. I thought I had something to come back to and look forward to. I went away to figure out where I belong. I came back, hoping maybe that I had what I have always wanted all along. I was just kidding myself."

"Len, cheer up,pal. You've got me!" Lenny gave a weak smile to him and then turned back.

"You heard Laverne, you got a guaranteed job, you can move back in with me...or somewhere else by yourself. It's not the end of the world." Squiggy grabbed a package of beef jerky out of the freezer,handing one to Lenny.

"You have to go tomorrow. Maybe you will see some old friends, Rosie Greenbalm,Fonz, who knows who else. You can't ignore paying your respects to Laverne. Whether or not you see it,she does care about you."

"Well,she sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Just don't give up let,Len. You'll see." Squiggy reassured him.

The wake came and went. The day of the funeral seemed to go by slowly. Shirley gave a memorable and heartfelt eulogy for Laverne's father. After the crowd left, Laverne sat by her father's grave.

"Hey,pop! It's been a long day. A lot of people miss you already. I miss you calling me muffin and going to Cowboy Bills. I'm going to miss our holidays together." Laverne was struggling for words to come out. All she felt was numbness.

"Pop, what's to become of me? Shirley is happy with her family, Carmine is living his dream on Broadway,Squiggy has his talent agency. Please give me a sign!" Just then, a bird pooped on her shoulder. Laverne chuckled.

"Thats not exactly the sign I meant,pop." She heard footsteps behind her. Laverne didn't want to turn around,but she forces herself to. It was Lenny.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought ya a little somethin." He took out of a paper bag a blueberry muffin.

"Lenny,I..." He put his finger to Laverne's mouth.

"Eat. Meet me later at Cowboy Bills. Six o clock." Laverne was confused. Cowboy Bills have been closed for more than a few months would he want to meet her there?


	7. Chapter 7

Laverne sat at the old entrance to Cowboy Bills. It brought back so many wonderful memories. Seeing it in its rough condition made her sad. Nobody had bought the building and it was beginning to fall apart. As Laverne was inspecting the building, Lenny came up next to her.

"Looks like a tornado ran through it,huh? I say it needs fixing up." Laverne continued to inspect the building.

"What do you think,Vernie?" Just as she was about to answer, a rumble of thunder and a sudden downpour interrupted her. The two of them ran for cover inside of the building, trying to stay as dry as possible.

"You sure we should be in here? I mean it's not my pop's place anymore." A big smile appeared on his face.

"No,it's not his anymore. According to what I saw yesterday, it was still for sale. Not anymore though."

"Well,what happened? Who bought it? How come I didn't find out?" Laverne panicked.

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about. The new owner seems to have a good head on his shoulders. In fact, he was thinking of naming the place after your pop. If it was okay with you, of course." Laverne was in awe and speechless.

"Lenny,I...I don't know what to say. I thought you...I didn't..."

"The pizza place we went to was okay. I just couldn't bear seeing this place look the way it did. It looked empty and lifeless. It needed some life in it."

"But,Len, remember the last time you got the diner that your uncle left you? You sure it'll work out?"

" I got it all figured out, Laverne, don't you worry.I got a few people who have been asking if I wanted them to help in some will take a little while, but it's worth it." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've worth it."

"Len..."

"You don't have to thank me, Laverne. It wasn't a problem at all."

"Len..."

"Don't worry, no strings attached or nothin'!" Laverne shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Come here, ya big dope!" She exclaimed as Lenny moved closer to her. She got on her tip toes and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him into a long, romantic kiss. Lenny just smiled and put his arms around her.

"I've always loved ya,you know that Laverne" Lenny whispered to her. Laverne nodded her head.

"I've always loved ya too." He kissed her on the cheek,swinging her in circles. It was then that Laverne knew she was finally happy.

~The end~


	8. Chapter 8-epilogue

Epilogue: 6 months later...

The crowd cheered as Lenny and Laverne opened the doors to their new restaurant:Frank's pizza. The customers were flowing in like crazy. Squiggy came in,and headed right for the kitchen.

"Leonard, how are the people I got for you? Did I do good,or what?"

"Or what," Lenny responded. Squiggy patted him on the back and headed towards Laverne.

"What are you making?"

"Pop's classic. Wanna try it?" Squiggy nodded his head and took the piece from Laverne.

"I say you got yourself a business!" Laverne went over to Lenny and gave him a hug.

"Couldn't have done it without Len here!" Squiggy smiled.

"Len,you're really enjoying the business so far and love the customers,right?" Lenny looked confused.

"Well,sure,Squig."

"I mean, really,really like the customers...I mean really..." lenny was starting to get annoyed.

"Can you get on with the story already!"

"Okay,Len. Well,if you insist." Squiggy ran to the front door.

"Come on in,boys! They're ready for you!" Behind Squiggy were another hundred men looking for some food. Laverne looked at the crowd,then back at Lenny.

"Ready?"

"You betcha!"


End file.
